harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
My true house
Chapter one "Phoenix, William, Sol! We need to go soon! We already are behind schedule!" Yelled my mom, Victoria Bird. Sol was my sixteen year old sister, a blonde witch with freckles. My brother was a brown haired 14 year old with glasses. Me? I was a 11 year old, starting my first year at Hogwarts. I have flaming red hair and a reputation for being smart, funny, and a victim for bullies. It wasntt really a biggie. "Coming!!!" Yelled William. He was hopping on one foot tying his shoe. Sol was brushing her hair. He was in Gryffindor and she was in Ravenclaw. I was scared that I would be in slytherin. My hair flowed just under my shoulders and my green eyes blazed. "You dontt have to yell, Will!!!" Shouted Sol. I rolled my eyes. I pulled the strap of my duffle bag over my shoulder and walked downstairs. "Come on, we musnt't be late! You need to get your wand, Phoenix, and books and a cauldron and a pet for you and Sol." During the summer, Sol's old owl died of sickness. It was my oldest brother, Henry's. He moved out of our small house when I was eight. "What house do you think I will be sorted into?" I asked my mom. She gave me a smile that could make all dementors cry. "Gryffindor, of course, or Ravenclaw. But please not the other two." I shrugged my shoulders. Then we heard a crash coming from the stairs. I jumped and turned towards it to see cloths flying everywhere. Will stood up, dizzily. "I tripped." He mumbled. Sol fluttered down the stairs and almost tripped on Will. "Dude! Watch it! Pick up your clothes! And get out of the way!" Will let out a small scoff. "Yes, Mom." He said. That was when Sol threw a pillow at his head and cursed at him. Chapter two "Excuse me, Olive, my daughter would like to buy a wand." Said my mom as we entered Ollivander's. He was long dead, like a hundred years ago but his great-great-granddaughter took over and kept the name. Olive, a pretty blondem who had graduated from Hogwarts ten years ago rushed over. "How many more of you are there, Victoria?" She asked. "And where's Sol?" My mom shrugged. "Henry's owl died a few months back. Most likely she's getting a new pet. And you only have Phoenix and Gretchen left to give a wand to. Unless any of them break their wands." Gretchen was my eight year old sister. "Good. Now back to the wand buisness. Um, letss see. Oh! Here's one!" She exclaimed as she rummaged around the store. When she came back she opened a small box with a wand in it. It was dark brown with some green patterns. "Go on. Give it a try." Urged my mom. I picked up the wand with shaky hands. I admired it until Will gave me a nudge. I flicked the wand and the lights all blew out. A wind filled the store and I screamed. The wand burned me and I dropped it. The wind stopped but the lights stayed out. Will took out his wand and said "Lumos." And the lights came on. Olive grabbed the wand and put it back in the case. "That was a big no-no." She muttered. She took out a different wand. It was a pinkish brown color. I waved it and a flower pot in the corner cought fire. Then it exploded. "Another no-no." Said Olive. She put out the Fire and took the wand from me. Olive went to the back of the shop and took out a wand. She handed it to me and I stared at it blankly. It was unlike the others. It was blood red with a black tip and the end I was holding was sparkly red, orange, and yellow. I waved it and something extraordinary happened. In my hand appeared a silver hand mirror with red jewels all around it. "Whoa." I whispered. Olive gasped. "Phoenix, do you know what this is?" She asked me. I shook my head. "This is the mirror of Junelle. It appears to those pure of heart only. The last person to hold this mirror has been Helga Hufflepuff herself. It has many uses. It sho-" I cut her off. "The founder of the hufflepuff house held this last? I am the first pure person for thousands of years? Woah." "Yes, that's right. Like I was saying it shows you your dreams and fears, one thing you want most, sometimes if neccesary gives it to you. It shows you who you really are an and even the future. You are special, Phoenix. Use it wisely and dontt let it fall into the wrong hands. Guard it with your life. And don't say a word about it." "Yes, so back to the wand. How much?" My mom asked. "Itss free. Phoenix is destined to save us all." Chapter three "Jeanne Spear... Slytherin! Camila Cinnamon... Slytherin! Miachel Steven... Ravenclaw! Elle Bush... Hufflepuff!" Shouted the sorting hat when the first years were gathered, waiting to be sorted. "Hi." Whispered a girl next to me. "I'm Meghan. Meghan Cook." I was taken off guard a bit. "Oh! Um, hi. I'm... Uh... Phoenix Bird. Kinda ironic because a phoenix is a bird." Meghan giggled. "What house do you want to be in? I'll be in Ravenclaw, like my sisters, Ashlyn-Kaylee and Campbell." I sighed. Talking wasn't my thing. "I WANT to be in Ravenclaw but I might be in Hufflepuff. " "Meghan Cook!" Shouted the professor. I gave her a smile and nudged her up. She walked up to where Professor Johnson was holding the hat. "Very kind, smart, a bit of sass... I know, Ravenclaw!" Meghan smiled and bouned to the table that was clapping most. After a few more kids got sorted. "Phoenix Bird!" Shouted Johnson. I walked up. Obviously I would be in Hufflepuff cause the mirror onky appears for the true of heart. "Another Bird child? How many more are there?" He asked me. "Just one more after me, Gretchen." I whispered. "Well, you speak before you think and you are scared of spiders, so, Slytherin!" I leapt up. "What! No! I... The!" I remembered the thing Olive told me. Don't say a word about it. I said nothing more and i trudged to the Slytherin table. Then the sorting hat started sayong more names. A different girl, Evelyn, or Evy Baker, joined the Slytherin table with me. "Welcome students of Hogwarts, I am Professor Kelly Johnson, head of Hufflepuff and Hedmistriss of Hogwarts. Over the summer, Headmaster Potter died and I shall take his place. Now let the feast begin!" Category:Fan Fictions